


fruits and honey

by httpspica



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fruit shops, Family, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team as Family, cheol and mingyu are annoying, hansol is perfect, seungkwan is feisty, so basically they run a fruit shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspica/pseuds/httpspica
Summary: “Ugh– just stop babying me, alright?”--AU where Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Seungkwan are brothers. They run a fruit shop down the street and Seungkwan isn't allowed to grow up (especially when he met Hansol).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Banzai, this is my first fic after a while, and probably also my first chaptered fics project.
> 
> I got the inspiration of writing this on a dull Tuesday night. My friend was away studying for her test on the next day, i didn't have anything to do since I'm an irresponsible senior on highschool (lol). So, normally, I started thinking about Seungkwan and the Bears's (that's what I basically call Cheol and Mingyu) relationship. I got pretty damn soft afterwards and i went to spam on my friend's chatroom, imagining what would they be if they're brothers. She told me to write it and so, voila!
> 
> In this fic, they're all brothers by blood. I made them have the Choi surname instead of keeping their own respective surnames to make everything sound a little more natural. I hope that's okay...
> 
> The first chapter is a prologue, heehee. The real story will set off in the second one.
> 
> Please forgive me if there are some errors, I'm really not used to writing a long story. TT
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!  
> love, spica.

Seungkwan was tired, and it’s not in a physical way. He’d be grateful to the gods if it was physical, since tiredness of the body can be relieved by some lounging out at home and no one would ever belittle him for it if he was actually tired. But it’s no bodily matter. He’s getting sick of everything and the main cause were the two giant assholes in the house, his brothers.

“Seungcheol hyung, Mingyu hyung, I’m 19.” He started his words softly yet undeniably laced with annoyance.

“You’re just 19, Seungkwan.” Seungcheol smiled warmly to his baby brother, pretending to not notice the sour expression on Seungkwan’s face. He fished some noodles and put it in his baby brother’s empty soup bowl. “…eat a lot, will you,” he mumbled to himself as he continued to pour ramyeon for Seungkwan to eat.

Seungkwan grew even more annoyed, fists clenched around the chopsticks in his hand. “Yeah, but I can take care of myself now… don’t you think?” He tried his best to keep his cool as his brothers didn’t even look sympathetic about all of this. He thought that they’re probably brain dead.

“But we want to take care of you, though.” Mingyu spoke up this time with Seungcheol nodding as he ate.

“I mean, hyung, it doesn’t mean you both have to pick me up from school! If you have work just leave me be, I’ll be okay.” He munched a piece of beef before continuing, “You two were probably busy, right?”

Seungcheol and Mingyu both shook their heads in unison. “We’re never busy for you, Seungkwan.” They were smiling sickeningly innocent.

The youngest boy looked at his mother, trying to get her to defend him but she only smiled and mouthed ‘listen to your brother’s explanation’.

“Seungkwan, we’re trying to help you out so that you won’t feel tired of walking too much. I heard you talking to your friend that the walk from home is tiring, and then you also said that you have a running exam by the third period.” Seungcheol’s eyes drooped down like he’s sad over it, which Seungkwan believes it’s all just a façade to get him stop arguing. “And Mingyu also said that once, your friend had to drop you off with his motorcycle after school when we left you alone in the house for two days, that must be because of you feeling tired, right? We’re just worried, Seungkwan.”

And Seungcheol was right, he did felt and said all of that. His face turned into an annoying quizzical look, because how did they know? They’re probably spying on him all this time and Seungkwan got even angrier just by the thought of it. And yet he brushed it off for another day’s arguments and stuck to this one.

“It doesn’t mean that you both have to come to school, honking the car obnoxiously loud while asking just about everyone about where I’m at! It’s embarrassing, hyung, you could’ve just called me?”

“Your school doesn’t allow students bringing their phones, we don’t want you to get detention.”

Seungkwan’s head spun. “Ugh– just stop babying me, alright?”

He dropped his head on the table, some hair getting into his bowl and making Mingyu rush over to get it out. Somewhere around the time he passed trying to get away from reality, he heard Seungcheol saying “but you are a baby” and “eat your food”. He swore that he’s not paid enough to deal with this –he doesn’t even get paid since his brothers practically ban him from touching things on their fruit shop.

“Why can’t I even help around at the shop?” He said, voice small and tentative, like he didn’t actually plan on saying it.

Seungcheol didn’t even bother looking up from his bowl when he answered, “just because no, Seungkwan.” There was a flash of a smug look knowing that he had the last word in this argument, which he always has, because that’s what older brothers are for –having the last words.

“It’s alright, Seungkwannie, we just don’t want to see our little brother burdened by work like us.” Mingyu pinched Seungkwan’s cheek with so much love in his eyes for his baby brother. “We can handle the jobs ourselves, right Seungcheol hyung?”

“That’s right, Mingyu.”

Seungkwan shook off Mingyu’s fingers from his cheek, clearly sick of the treatment he gets from the both of his stupid brothers. Their age gaps are quite far, especially the gap to Seungkwan. Seungkwan was born 7 years after Seungcheol and 5 years after Mingyu. The older boys were ecstatic knowing that they were hyungs. It seemed that the initial excitement lasts for years and years, even after Seungkwan grew up to be an actually independent boy that knows how to do things by himself. And thus, the doting ensues. 

His small family consists of him, his two brothers, and his mother. They own afruit grocery shop just downstairs of their flat. Their mother is too old to work and gave the duty of managing the business to Seungcheol instead ever since their father died. Mingyu worked there as a delivery man, a rather popular one at that –there’s always girls flocking around the shop when Mingyu’s around. It’s a small family business, it’s nothing big and fancy whatsoever, and even the staff consists of a group of close friends and locals that’s desperate for a living.

It was fun at first, knowing that he have strong older brothers that will fight off the bullies and will protect him from creepy strangers at the park when he was as young as a bean sprout. Seungkwan never denied that he’s proud to have such big, strong and such amazing brothers like them. Yet the embarrassment of the constant coddling came just recently and Seungkwan is getting tired of that.

“Seungkwan, stop pouting and finish your dinner.” His mother’s soft voice broke up the tense atmosphere between Seungkwan and his brothers. She was smiling fondly despite also looking exasperated at his son’s antics.

The night grew older and once everyone had finished their meals, they all went to their own rooms. Seungkwan is in his third year in high school, can also be easily called as the hardest time of his life –like hardest ever. He doesn’t go to cram schools for his exams in the sake of not spending too much money on something that’s basically a gamble. His academics are average at best, and he’s not even sure that he’ll be continuing his studies to college anyway.

Seungkwan sighed as he took out the notebooks he needed to review for tomorrow’s classes. School itself isn’t Seungkwan’s favourite thing in the world, he said it a couple of times to his brothers that he would rather sing at the local church’s choir without resting every single day of his life than attend school.  
Just when Seungkwan finally sat on his chair that he heard a knock on the door.

“Mingyu hyung,” the blonde haired boy said, “what’s wrong?”

The taller boy took seating on his younger brother’s bed, his face looking distraught. “Are you angry?” He said, finally looking up to a confused Seungkwan.

“No, hyung. Why would I be?”

“It’s about what we said back then… by dinner.” Seungkwan sat beside his brother, watching how his usually sharp expressions turn into a somewhat guilty one. “I know you hate it when we dote on you too much, Seungkwannie.”

Seungkwan stayed silent.

“It’s not like we don’t acknowledge your age by now, but you’re our little brother, Seungkwannie… it’s not easy for us to just stop doting on you.” Mingyu has his hands on Seungkwan’s hair, stroking softly.

“Hyung, I don’t mind… really. I’m not actually ma–“ 

“–It’s not like that!” Mingyu’s eyes went serious, his body bouncing a little due to the power of his exclaims. Seungkwan’s mouth agape, shocked hearing the raise of his brother’s tone. “We love you, Seungkwan, but you’ll hate us if we keep on doing this.”

“Hyung, I won’t…”

“I’ll try to find a solution with Seungcheol hyung, okay? Good night, study well!”

And so Mingyu basically ran out of the room, leaving an even more confused Seungkwan by the bed. His second eldest brother was sometimes weird, yet what he had just witnessed is strange even to the standards of Mingyu. Seungkwan tried to not think about it too much and continued studying for his classes by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seungkwannie! Text Mingyu your location, okay,” Seungcheol shouted with desperation.
> 
> “Uhh, no I won’t.”

“I’m off for school,” Seungkwan said as he kissed his mother’s cheeks. “See you later, mom…”

He glanced around the living room only to find two expectant looks, each looking as guilty as the other and if Seungkwan hadn’t decided to give them a silent treatment for the emotional rollercoaster yesterday, he would be laughing by now. He knew that he told Mingyu that it was nothing serious and that he’s not actually really mad, because seriously, who would get _actually_ angry just because of some petty argument? Seungkwan’s not that shallow, them arguing is just like a habit and yesterday’s wasn’t any different. But it’s not every day that he sees one of his older brothers apologizing and feeling guilty, so Seungkwan decided to test them out a little bit just to see whether they were guilt-tripping him or whether it was genuine sorry.

He hugged his mother tightly. “I’ll get home early so you won’t have to deal with _them_ alone.”

His mother let out a laugh, caressing Seungkwan’s head before he’s off. “I’ve dealt with you monsters longer than you’ve ever known, go hang out with your friends a bit.”

It’s not like Seungkwan have _friends_ or anything, but to get the permission to go around enjoy his day was something and he’s not letting the chance slip from his hands.

“Are you sure?” He pulled off from the hug with an excited look on. “I can go?”

Right in the corner of his eyes, he saw his brothers basically having an internal crisis over it, like they wanted to protest but they couldn’t since their mother was the one who allowed it, and even if they did protest there’s still nothing that can withstand the orders of a mom. Seungkwan was mildly amused.

“Sure, honey. You deserve a breath of fresh air once in a while,” she winked, “away from your brothers.”

“Mom!” Mingyu yelled from his position, clearly taken aback and offended. Seungcheol’s wasn’t any different either, he simply hid it better by burying his head on the newspaper he was reading –or was trying to. He knew the eldest of them was probably building a stupid plan, probably consisting of them following Seungkwan around later, that’s like, probably won’t happen since they’re too stupidly busy anyway.

“Boys, don’t you both have work to do?” She turned around and spat, voice gentle yet tasting like getting stung by a bee on the rear.

Seungkwan couldn’t hold his laughter anymore and so he did, making sure it came out mocking enough for his brothers to hear. “Alright, I’m leaving now. I don’t wanna be late or _they’ll_ cause a ruckus again if I ever get detention.”

“Seungkwannie! Text Mingyu your location, okay,” Seungcheol shouted with desperation.

“Uhh, no I won’t.”

“Seungkwan, you _have_ to text Mingyu, or me, your location. That’s an order.”

He left without saying bye to the rest of them, sprinting down the stairs of the flat as quickly as he could before his brothers catch him just to get him saying _‘yes, hyung’_ obediently. He rolled his eyes.

They basically live just directly above the family’s business. The stairway to the exit is interconnected to the store and there’s no actual way out from the house without passing a group of people paying off their groceries on the cashier. Fortunately for Seungkwan, the store won’t be open until 10AM and that it’s empty for the most part for now –it can get pretty darn embarrassing getting greeted by approximately 10 staffs and 12 customers if he goes out during work hours.

The shop was dark and empty like a fruity wasteland, the only lighting in there were the neons flicking inside the coolers. He would probably be terrified if he wasn’t the _partial_ owner of it, considering how the place looks disturbingly scary right after closing. It looks like something out of Amnesia would jump right in front of him right that instant. Seungkwan hates ghosts. Ghosts are the only thing topping his mental list of ‘Seungkwan’s Most Hated: Top 100’, number two being his brothers’ names. He’s sure the only ghost lurking around was this tall, dark figure with red eyes and glasses that reflected the neon light, and he’s also sure that that’s no ghost either.

“Oh! Jeonghannie hyung!” He waved.

Seungkwan knows the staff members by heart, some of them are just basically his hyungs’ friends. This ‘ _Jeonghannie_ ’ person (ghost) is Seungcheol’s childhood friend living around the lot. He’s the only person that’s not romantically affiliated with his family that’s comfortable enough in their house for some reason. Jeonghan _always_ spews dirt and tea over Seungcheol and Seungkwan actually prefers him being his family than the real ones. He thinks Jeonghan is an angel, with his only bad quality is him being a lazy piece of asshole.

Jeonghan’s dead _dead_ eyes lit up seeing the boy calling him. “Seungkwannie! Are you going to school?” He walked over to Seungkwan and directly grabbed the fresh plump apples of his cheeks with his hands, and cooed. Just _great_.

“Yes, hyung. You’re here early though, is everything okay?” Seungkwan asked, trying to feign off his annoyance. The thing about Jeonghan is that he once admitted than anyone younger than him is his baby and that he will protect every single child in this whole wide world. The difference between him and Seungcheol also Mingyu is that Jeonghan actually _dotes_ on every single person, and that he has this motherly aura radiating off of him which makes it all more bearable. Seungkwan wonders why he’s a clerk instead of a kindergarten teacher.

The warm and motherly smile dropped in just a couple of milliseconds right after Seungkwan’s question –it was pretty scary. “Except for the fact that my fucking boyfriend kicked me out of _MY_ house, everything’s terrific, I guess? I slept just outside of the building for the night and for the _first time in forever_ , Seungkwannie, seeing Seungcheol in the wee morning is a better option.”

Also a bad Jeonghan quality: his duality. He could turn his expressions around just in less than a second and boy, he _knows_ _it._ He knows that he’s good at it. Jeonghan rarely does anything harmful with that ability, but he will when he has to. His regular victim being Seungcheol, because Seungcheol is stupidly weak to Jeonghan. Seungkwan also wonders why they’re not dating.

“Wait. _You_ were _kicked out_?”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue. “I know right?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“You can stay here for the rest of your life, though, Jeonghannie hyung,” Seungkwan said whilst flashing a smile, hoping that it will cheer the other up.

And it did, the scowl on Jeonghan’s face quickly faded just to be replaced by a grin. He pinched Seungkwan’s red cheeks, giggling happily. “Thank you for the offer, Seungkwannie. But really, I don’t want to see your brother for the rest of my life –no offense.” Jeonghan’s fingers left the cheeks he was pinching, looking better in an instant. “And besides, aren’t you going to be a little late for this convo,” He continued whilst lifting his wrist to show Seungkwan the time.

“No, it’s fine, I still have 30 minutes.”

Jeonghan, through all in all, was actually a responsible character. He might be lazy for himself but he won’t allow that attitude on other people he cared about; somewhat hypocritical, but that’s what makes him, _him_. Hearing the reply, his eyebrows went scrunching together, unimpressed. “Seungkwan.”

The boy sighed hearing the older call his name with _that_ tone; that cold and ordering tone, mostly used by Seungcheol when one of the employees grew too friendly with him. He wondered if all adults adopt the same behavior –which sucks, actually. “Alright, fine… I’ll go now.”

“Have fun in school!” The face lit up again warmly, a little too warm at Seungkwan’s discomfort even.

As he finally got out of the building, waving to Jeonghan by the entrance, he could hear the loud sound of Seungcheol running down the stairs and telling Jeonghan to stop him from leaving.

“CHOI SEUNGKWAN! WHY DID YOU BLOCK US FROM YOUR PHONE?!”

Seungkwan just ran.

 

\---

 

_30 minutes is a long time_ , he thought to himself. _Screw Jeonghan,_ he cursed in his head _._ Seungkwan was going to enjoy the day thoroughly, every second, from the morning to the evening, and no one was going to stop him. He’s finally going to buy that expensive waffle from that new store downtown, and he’s going to enjoy it like there’s no tomorrow. He’s also going to buy some face masks, and probably some more.

He had stopped running when he saw that no one was chasing him; not Seungcheol, not Mingyu, no one.  Somewhat pleased, he continued his trip with easy steps, enjoying the morning air. He met some of the neighborhood elders on the way, politely bowing and wishing them to have a good day as he requested to go after all the greeting. He also met some children on the way and some dogs with their owners, saying hi to each one. Everyone knows that Seungkwan is a polite boy, everyone from the area loves him for the same quality.

Seungkwan smiled widely. It was a perfect day and he’s ecstatic about it. Maybe after a full day without his brother’s supervision, they would let him go more often. They would allow him going anywhere he wanted to since there’s no reason to cage him inside anymore. He could finally show them that he’s grown up and that he could take care of himself.

Seungkwan was done with imagination –although a wide grin was still present on his chubby face, and was skipping lightly on an empty sideway on his route when a loud honk startled him, possibly coming from a bike. The boy lost his balance for a second there, yet the gods favored him a little more for letting him stand up perfectly once again. He could have fallen to the small puddle beside him –most other times he probably will- but knowing that it wasn’t actually his clumsiness taking toll, he stood up and fixed his stance. He fixed his uniform, he fixed his hair. He fixed his face into a faux stern look, trying to look as offended as ever.

Seungkwan is never the _carnivore_ type, he didn’t even remember the last time he picked a fight with anyone else beyond his family. He didn’t know what was going through his head to actually wanting to confront someone unknown just for startling him in the street. But hey, _yolo_.

The sound of the honk was rather too familiar, but he couldn’t figure out who was the owner of the horn nor did he remember what vehicle. It was some sort of weird déjà vu. When he turned around, it was actually a motorbike; the owner was wearing an expensive looking helmet so he couldn’t really see who it was. One thing’s for sure, the owner was a guy wearing the same uniform as he did under all his driving gear, and that he’s pulling up right next to him. Perfect for confrontation.

“Hey! What was that about?” Seungkwan’s was boring holes into the invisible pair of eyes behind the helmet with his own, observing the mystery biker from top to toe right afterwards. He was wearing white and blue checkered trousers –the only actually visible part of the uniform- and a cream-colored vest underneath a black leather jacket, pretty stylish stuff. He didn’t realize there was a person from his school _that_ edgy. It’s like he was trying to look like a _bad boy_.

Or maybe he _was_ a bad boy. Seungkwan cleared his throat for the latter option, obviously getting pretty nervous of it.

The guy on the bike took off his helmet just right after he noticed Seungkwan observing. When he saw that he had shaggy blond hair on top of a dumb undercut everyone seems to have these days, Seungkwan automatically _knew_ this one was _absolutely_ a cookie cutter fuckboy –actually worse than the possibility he had thought of. Those types of people are usually bullies, and Seungkwan does not find joy in meeting them at all times, most especially _this_ time. One side of him regretted blocking his brothers’ phone numbers yesterday since if this person was indeed a fuckboy bully, he might be getting into some trouble, since they always seem to start popping out of nowhere.

“Choi Seungkwan,” the guy said, the name rolling off rather too kindly for him to be a fragment of his nightmares, “what are you doing? You’re –I mean, we’re almost late for the first period!”

_SHIT_. Seungkwan glanced at his watch, and boy they were. The rest of the walk would cost around 5 minutes even on his fastest running speed, while class starts at exactly 4. He needed to arrive there, _fast_. Seungkwan was sweating cold and he was trembling because why wouldn’t he, his first period class was going to be this _murderer_ ’s –Mr. Lee’s class, AP Biology- and on top of that, there’s going to be a test. He continued panicking until he saw the other’s worried look and glanced down, a _motorbike_ : the answer of his pleas from the gods, again.

The latter opened his mouth –might be going to ask him ‘are you okay?’- but quickly got cut off by Seungkwan’s index finger on his lips.

He saved all the formalities and questions for later because he needed to come to school _A.S.A.P_. “Hey, um, do you mind…?” Seungkwan gestured the rider to move, to give him space to sit on. His fingers were put together and swayed, creating a horizontal shooing motion.

To Seungkwan’s fortune, the guy immediately understood and did what he was told –or gestured, whatever. He chuckled while nodding. “All aboard the Hansol ship!”

The mystery guy wore his helmet back after Seungkwan shamelessly boarded his vehicle, vrooming it back to life and proceeded taking the both of them to their school ground.

Due to his panic, Seungkwan missed a lot of things. He missed the sound of his laugh, he missed his lame and cringe-worthy joke, and he missed his _name_. Reaching the parking lot area, Seungkwan hurriedly leaped down and ran to catch his horrifying class –he didn’t forget the thank you, but he did forget the ‘see you soon’.

 

\---

 

The both of them turned out to be late for class. A teacher saw the two of them arriving and proceeded to stop them from entering their respective classes before reporting to the headmaster’s office.

Side by side, Seungkwan’s head dropping in defeat and shame, he and that other _strange_ student walked to the office. It was stupid, really. He really shouldn’t have enjoyed his time too much just that morning. He really shouldn’t have blocked his brothers’ number because he’ll get twice the scolding by the time he reaches home. Seungkwan was never an early bird for starters, he went in late once or twice, or probably a little more. He dismissed all that in the way and forgot that he has duration to chase and a school bell to catch. He knew that he might be getting in some sort of punishment or extra work for today as it was probably his umpteenth time meeting the teachers in such a _disheartening_ reason. It’s as if his morning didn’t go messy enough for him to go through all this.

If he wasn’t in such shameful situation, he would usually look up to the windows of the school hallway and watch the skies. The weather was warm as it was the beginning of summer. The only good thing happening was the sunlight beaming inside the room, it was calming enough for him to not sulk along the way –he’s with someone anyway, he wouldn’t want to get caught sulking and talking to himself. It felt safe for a while, basking in the sun that made his skin glow, just right before he’s going in to another gate of hell. Seungkwan sighed, feeling the breeze tickling his skin a little.

Little did he know that the guy was watching him closely, as if he’s interested to Seungkwan’s littlest behaviors. He had a small grin on his face like he’s unbothered of it all. “You probably won’t remember me, but I’m Hansol.” He looked at Seungkwan, talking nonchalantly like it’s not awkward in the slightest.

Let’s be honest, what would you do when getting told that by someone you just met 15 minutes ago? Like Seungkwan, he stopped his tracks and looked back in surprise. His mouth couldn’t say anything back since his brain was on pause too.

“Sorry?”

“Ugh,” _Hansol_ groaned, “you won’t remember but I was in your club once.”

“… My club?”

He stiffed. He figured out that he was probably being a little creepy putting it like that. “Uhh, yeah, you were in choir right?”

Seungkwan silently nodded, still taken aback and confused, also a little suspicious too. But reminding himself that he’s no popular guy at this school, nor does he even have friends to begin with, with this _Hansol_ knowing what club does he belong in he’s sure that he was just being friendly. Hansol kept staring until Seungkwan gave him a dubious look, signaling him to continue.

“ –oh! Oh yeah. So you were in choir right? I was on tenor once, but I went out and got in basketball instead.” Looking down rather sheepishly, Hansol explained. His hands were on his nape, keeping his head secure to the ground. Seungkwan saw a tint of blush on the other’s cheeks. “I went out because I thought I’m not a good enough singer, after listening to you actually...”

And then it hit them again, the silence. Seungkwan, although he’s a little embarrassed, was flattered; almost too flattered that he didn’t know how to respond, his mouth agape, trying to form coherent words and sentences.

The breeze flowed in again, caressing the tips of their hair gently. Hansol slowly released his grip from his neck and looked back up, not getting anything other than the silent response from the boy before him. “Ah, I’m sorry… too much?” He broke the ice as it was suddenly getting pretty awkward in between them.

Too much _what_? Seungkwan couldn’t understand what he was referring to, it’s as if talking to a native speaker of some other language he didn’t understand. He nodded anyway. “…yeah?”

“Yeah…”

At that same moment, the headmaster –Mrs. Choi, ironically having the same name as him- yelled from down the hall; chances were that she was probably a little pissed at Hansol and Seungkwan that made her wait too long. Her voice was loud and clear as she shouted their names, making shivers ran down Seungkwan’s neck.

And so the both of them hurriedly ran. Seungkwan was chanting some mantra in his mind, begging to the gods up above to get him through this day safe and mostly _alive_. He sat on one chair facing the headmaster, Hansol not too far behind and closing the office door, slowly as it creaked like an old haunted wooden door, tentative as if he’s not sure to close it or to run.

“Mr. Choi Seungkwan, and Mr. Chwe Hansol. Thank you for _finally_ arriving in my office. After all of this is done, we’re calling your family to let them know that you both are going to stay in school longer than your friends for _detention_.”

Well, there goes his plans for the rest of his life.

 

\---

 

“I’m worried.”

Came a sigh from two people, first being Jeonghan (whom is always sighing anyway), and the second being Seungcheol’s treacherous boyfriend, Joshua.

“What?” He glared and yet not even one of them flinched, not even Jeonghan. Dismissing their friendship history, Jeonghan was still his employee; he should’ve had an ounce of respect for Seungcheol, but he doesn’t and sometimes it gets on his nerves.

“You’re always worried, Cheollie,” Jeonghan and Joshua said, together in the same exact manner and timing.

He hates the fact that Joshua was Jeonghan’s neighbor –neighbors with the same age tend to gravitate together and be friends, or at least, that’s what _unfortunately_ happened with Joshua. Seungcheol bumped his head on the wall in frustration; he would do it on his desk but Jeonghan shooed him from his own working space. The action made the other two laugh, humiliating and offensive to his ears. With his forehead still attached to the wall, Seungcheol groaned in agony.

“No, it feels like _something_ now. I can feel it. I know _something_ is going to happen, and it’s bad.” He exclaimed. “My spidey-senses are tingling, okay?”

Joshua walked closer and took one of Seungcheol’s cheeks in his hand, rubbing circles on his aftershave while laughing with Jeonghan’s louder one. Sure he was trying to calm him down, but it felt like a cruel gag within the two seeing him like that, making fun of him and his _sharp_ intuition. Jeonghan continued to spat, “Seungcheol, you’re such a big baby.”

“Jeonghan, why don’t you just get back to work?” The boss of the shop pivoted his head around, giving the one occupying _his_ seat a serious gaze. Usually it’s a good trick to send off the other irritating employees out of his office, but apparently not with Jeonghan. Seungcheol is a person of good temper control, but he has his limits and he’s about to snap some if the employee doesn’t stop.

Luckily –for Jeonghan- there was Joshua; a strong fortress from the dangers of the enemy’s wrath, in this case, Seungcheol’s. He knew that his boss wouldn’t show his anger if his boyfriend’s around. It’s like basically having your boss’ weak spot and making yourself _the_ boss. Seungcheol knew this as well, and he knew that Jeonghan will always pull that card whenever he has the chance. Sticking his tongue out, Jeonghan spun the fun and whirly office chair Seungcheol uses to work by his desk.

“Love, he’s on his break.” To Seungcheol’s discontent, Joshua _did_ stop him from actually blowing up. Because that’s just what Joshua was born to be, a peacemaker. “I know you’re tired and stressed out, but he’s the cashier and you’re the employer. He deserves recess too, you know.”

“You know he’s just using that excuse to stay here and talk crap about me, right?”

Joshua furrowed his brows. “What’s the problem with that as long as he has some break time?”

Seungcheol grabbed Joshua’s hand on the cheek with his, presenting one of his best desperate looks and whispered softly, “honey, why don’t you love me more than you love him…?” He pouted somewhere along the lines of that sentence.

Joshua just laughed at Seungcheol’s cheesy remark out of desperation. He cheekily flicked his forehead. “I do, but that doesn’t mean I have to stop being Jeonghan’s best friend.”

Seungcheol grew offended. “You’re so whipped over him! Are you his boyfriend or mine?”

“Can’t you just get back to the actual topic, Cheollie? You were worried, okay, and then?” Jeonghan was now perching his legs on the desk, getting _very_ cozy with his boss’ working instruments. The blond received a look from said boss. “Let me guess, it’s about Seungkwan, isn’t it?”

Seungcheol sighed upon hearing his baby brother’s name spoken. He sat himself on the sofa on the corner –it was a gift from Mingyu for his 3rd year anniversary as a successful owner and manager of the store that came with a _lovely_ postscript: ‘ _if you wanna do some wild office frick-fracking with Josh, here you go’_. “Yes, it was about Seungkwan.”

“God, give him time for himself. You’re his brother, not his _boss_.” Jeonghan spat, putting his legs down from the desk as he’s clearly frustrated and annoyed of Seungcheol. “You’re my boss, but not his. You can’t just order him around what to do.”

“Look, all I’m doing is protecting him.” He looked back at Jeonghan, eyes cautious and possibly glaring out of his conscience. Joshua sat beside him and held his hands, shifting back into silence as he listened to the both of their arguments. Seungcheol appreciated that.

“All you’re doing is making sure he doesn’t grow up,” the blond replied, “I’m not his brother but at least I probably know better how to do the job.”

The words were like venom, very familiar to Jeonghan’s mouth when he’s had enough of something. Also familiar to Seungcheol’s ears, but never had been that it was directed at him, it was always to someone else and he had always been cheering on Jeonghan whenever he does that. Now that he knew its unpleasant taste, he put all his guards up.

“Watch your mouth, Jeonghan.”

The air was thick with tension in the room. Joshua was holding Seungcheol’s hand tighter, stopping his boyfriend from launching himself into Jeonghan and making the situation worse. He didn’t say anything else other than the banter, he clearly wasn’t in the fight, and yet he’s the one suffocating from all the unsaid aggression in the air; a ticking time bomb just waiting to be fused.

Usually, Seungcheol would hesitate to show his anger if he was in the room. Not because he doesn’t trust Joshua enough to see that side of him, but merely because Joshua will always break up the fight in between him and the other party. Joshua knows that, but that doesn’t stop him from doing what he does best; like what he was trying to do here.

“Guys, I don’t like it when you’re fighting,” Joshua finally said in a small voice, hoping that it will calm them down.

“I don’t like it when he talks too much in _my_ office.” Seungcheol didn’t realize that he was on the edge of his seat and sat back as he hawked. Jeonghan stuck out his tongue.

“Seungcheol,” Joshua said softly, yet ice-cold and demanding to be heard, “I said, I don’t like it when you _fight_. Can’t we just discuss it like functional adults here? It amazes me how you two are so childish sometimes.” He sighed as the other two stayed shut; better than a quarrel, at least. “I’m sure Jeonghan didn’t mean anything harmful by that, he just couldn’t word it nicer, could he?” He glanced to said person who was still lounging on the chair, making faces like he didn’t care, but Joshua was too smart and perceiving to fall for that. “And Seungcheol, was just stressed, wasn’t he? Clients were probably demanding something in return for their partnership and the _owner_ is already having a bad week just thinking about it.”

“Are you done guilt-tripping us like that?” Jeonghan scowled from his seat, annoyed at the fact that he couldn’t say anything to rebut Joshua.

“I’m not guilt-tripping because you both know that you were childish. Now, as I said, can’t we all just discuss about this like adults?”

Just before Joshua spoke up again, the door opened, revealing Mingyu and a phone on his hand. His face was ghastly and pale.

“H-hyung, … Seungkwan is in detention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I actually finished this chapter? Yes, you heard that right, this chapter.  
> I'm a pretty busy student ;;0;; and although I REALLYYYYY wanna write I really seldom have the time.  
> But I'm sure I'll finesse myself around time.
> 
> Love, spica.  
> ps: please comment and leave kudos!! It's true, it makes me work faster!! I always get excited reading comments hehe <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” he said while shaking his head, “it’s just that Mingyu hyung is more bearable to deal with than you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back ;;v;; i'm really sorry, it's my fault for now uploading so long. You see i had just recently finished my highschool senior year, I have graduated now but I was so, so busy throughout the year. I saw my notifs for this fic and I suddenly remembered that I have to update this one.
> 
> So here it is!! Thank God i finished this one too, and please enjoy. I hope I can continue this for a loooong time.
> 
> ps: thanks for all the kind comments :"D im so touched...

Seungcheol didn’t even glance to the rearview mirror to know that Seungkwan was obviously slumping down in the backseat. The elder rested his head by his side of the window. His eyes were still fixed to the road while his mouth let out a deep sigh that clearly says ‘ _ what am I even going to do about this? _ ’ The journey back home felt so much longer in time and distance; they obviously can’t go through the shortcuts like they were going there by foot, cars and other vehicles have to go around the block and pass the main road in order to get to the same exact spot. Seungcheol himself was probably taking an unnecessary detour around town, prolonging the trip even further. He wanted to talk to Seungkwan, but his youngest brother was pretending to be deaf and asleep, avoiding him at all costs.

Seungkwan fixed his eyes to the skies above him; they were orange as it was sunset, clouds were rarely seen, all he saw were groups of migrating birds flying across the orange horizon. It was a nice sight to distract his self into. He could hear Seungcheol murmuring conversations with the other person in shotgun, he could hear all his exasperated sighs and the tones of his exclaims. It seemed that his brother was mildly arguing with the other, or that he  _ was _ trying to but failed each time the one in passenger delivered an argument. Seungkwan hummed a tune, trying his best to not pay attention to whatever’s happening in front.

“We’re getting dinner on the way, is that okay with you, Seungkwan?” A head popped in his direction and it was Joshua, smiling and happy despite the situation of Seungkwan and Seungcheol. It was refreshing, really. Seeing Joshua’s face was always refreshing after having a bad day.

Seungkwan nodded slowly, observing his brother from his back. He didn’t want to agree to something his brother didn’t, especially right at that moment, for he could get twice the scolding by the time he reaches home. Joshua probably saw the unsure look on Seungkwan, he glanced to the direction of his gaze before looking back at the boy in the backseat.

“It’s okay, he won’t give you any more trouble. I told him to shut up already.” The brunet laughed softly to his own words. “Where do you wanna eat?”

He flashed a smile to Joshua, looked down for a while and answered, “Can we get McDonalds?”

Joshua gave an approving grin with two thumbs up before going back to his position in front.

\--- 

“…So all I’m saying is, you should never get into trouble again.” Seungcheol was carrying his tray to the table Joshua saved for the three of them, nagging Seungkwan along. The youngest was still pretending to be deaf by ignoring and counting the change he was given, even when the bill clearly says the total.

“You say it as if I always get detention in school, even when this is the first time the headmaster called you.” Seungkwan finally said back after they all sat down. Joshua was still away washing his hand.

“Just getting called itself is bad enough, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan groaned. “I was only late by 7 minutes!”

“Seungcheol, all I did was left you just to wash my hands and you already ticked him off?” Joshua came back to the table with his hands folded and his voice unimpressed. “If you’re going to talk, talk somewhere else where it’s empty, not at a bustling fast food restaurant. You want to embarrass yourself?” He said, taking a seat beside his boyfriend.

He could see Seungcheol’s gaping mouth like a fish, clearly wanting to say some to Joshua, but Joshua was praying for their dinner and Seungcheol knew himself that he couldn’t win in an argument with him anyway. Seungkwan was happy knowing that Joshua was there, almost like an emotional brick wall that keeps the both of them grounded.

“Uhh, I thought Mingyu hyung was the one who answered the phone? Where is he?” Seungkwan said as he unwrap his burger.

Seungcheol took a bite of his fries after he’s more relaxed and the furrows of his brows started disappearing. “He has something to do with his thesis, I told him to stay home.”

“Oh…”

Seungcheol heard the disappointed tone in his brother’s words and leaned in curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“No,” he said while shaking his head, “it’s just that Mingyu hyung is more bearable to deal with than you are.”

Seungcheol looked visibly half-pissed at his bratty remark. His eyes were as big as saucers and he was halfway into jerking Seungkwan’s ear before Joshua jabbed the side of his ribs harshly; he yelped. Seungkwan didn’t see any of it since he was happily enjoying the meal; with his head lowered and his eyes closed, tasting the sweetness of the beef from his burger.

The jab on his ribs made Seungcheol turn his head around to glare accusingly at his boyfriend, he rubbed the hurting spot while at it. Joshua didn’t look fazed, instead, almost telepathically; he shook his head, warning him to not do what he was about to.

 

\--- 

 

The two of them went out of the office silently. It was still class hours, naturally and most of the times, they’d go back immediately to their own respective classes, whether they like it or not since there were eyes lurking everywhere. CCTVs were in every corner, watching their every move; one bad move and they could get taken into that office for the second time, as if it was some crappy spy movie and they were the spies. There were teachers –teachers who doesn’t occupy a class as the homeroom- casually walking around, acting all intimidating to those who fouled a school regulation, in this case, it’s them; Seungkwan and Hansol.

Seungkwan could care less, he tightly knitted his lips together and his brows burrowing, complaining silently about this whole situation he’s into just because of his own carelessness back. He slumped against the wall, palms on his face and hiding all the discontentment. Assuming that probably that  _ weirdo _ was still there and watching his mental breakdown, he forced out a bitter laugh before catching his eyes once again through the small cavity in between his fingers. Hansol was indeed still there, looking confused on how Seungkwan’s so peeved out. He’s probably rotating the gears of his brain just to try and help Seungkwan on whatever he’s bothered of.

“Don’t you have a class to go to?” He asked, peeking. The other looked surprised of his sudden voice, jumping back a little. Maybe he expected some kind of pissed off whine from Seungkwan; honestly, that’s what he expected too, but it came out surprisingly calm like it’s just another question.

Hansol shrugged. “I would, but I can’t just leave you alone now. What if –I don’t know- you try and do some crazy stuff out of frustration? I’m gonna be the one to blame for not making sure you’re okay.”

Seungkwan laughed at his reply. He shifted the position of his palms to his cheeks, now fully looking at the other with happier eyes. “The craziest I’m gonna do is probably going back to class.”

The other boy scrunched a smile at that. “That’s a good kind of crazy.”

_ God, what a dork _ .

After a few seconds of some ‘Smiling-at-each-other’ sesh that felt too platonic to not get unbearably stuffy, Hansol loudly sighed, leaned beside him against the wall of the hallway and ran his fingers up his awful  _ awful _ hair. Seungkwan did just about the same thing; except that his sigh wasn’t one out of his frustrations anymore but instead just an attempt to calm himself down.

He was aware of the strange disapproving looks from the staffs and teachers that were passing by, watching these two  _ rascals _ skipping class and staying just outside of the headmaster’s office like it was a challenge for them. And yet, Seungkwan was tired,  _ again _ . Things were probably going too fast at the moment. He closed his eyes and let his breathing slow everything down.

“You looked so upset over your family getting called though.” A deeper voice broke out his reverie. Seungkwan’s eyes goggled open, almost getting pretty angry but after he turned to the side and saw Hansol’s genuinely concerned face, his own softened.

Seungkwan breathed in, sullen eyes wandering to his feet. He said, “Yeah.”

“I don’t wanna pry but, may I know why?”

His hands that were supporting the weight of his body lifted up to rub on the neck in a grouchy manner. Seungkwan was on his feet again, yet slouching down as an exasperated exhale rolled from his throat. “They’re just really annoying, especially my older brothers.” 

“Yeah? How so?” The taller one furrowed his brow slightly, leaning in closer to listen.

Hansol isn’t exactly the ‘ _ I-care-about-my-grades _ ’ type. He’s got records of skipping classes and sleeping in scattered around in every teacher’s desk. It’s a miracle that his parents are actually okay with his attitude like that as long as he’s responsible for it, and he tries to, for the best and the worst. And now that he’s got no interest in going back to class anyway, Seungkwan’s possible story-telling session was  _ much _ more intriguing than the latter option.

“This is gonna be a  _ looooooonnnnggg _ story, are you sure you’re even interested?” Seungkwan shook his head warningly.

Hansol nodded.

“And- and I’m not that good in talking with people,” whispered Seungkwan, rather shyly, “are you sure you still wanna know why?”

A sudden wave of bashfulness came rushing on Seungkwan as he realized that he was probably talking too much. His face blushed a lovely tint of rose, meanwhile the eyes tried to blink away the warmness of his cheeks, looking down to the fingers that were playing on the buttons of his vest.

Hansol was thinking about how –for a moment- he looked astonishingly cute.

“Why not?”

\--- 

Seungkwan sat on the rooftop with Hansol after his long story about his brothers. He decided to skip class, for the first time that is, just for the sake of  _ storytelling _ . He wished to not regret this decision. And he didn’t, because Hansol was fun to talk to and he felt like that was his only chance of getting friendship and he’s not letting that said chance fly away. None of them felt the desire to get back to class anyway.

“Wait, so you’re the owner of that shop?”

“Not really. Seungcheol hyung told me to stay away from work.”

The both of them went back into watching the little speck of clouds after Hansol mumbled a low ‘huh’. It was only around 10 AM and yet the weather felt all too bright for a regular spring day. The sky looked as if it was unveiled, sunny and hot and everything that feels summery even when it’s not yet solstice. The air felt hot and uncomfortable; Seungkwan took off his vest.

Hansol noticed how Seungkwan was starting to sweat under the midday sky, how the beads of water started rolling down from his forehead. Seungkwan wiped them off with the piece of clothing he removed, also fanning himself off with the free hand whilst it all. The weather felt okay to Hansol himself, he was fine with it. He didn’t shed a single bead of sweat instead enjoying the warmth of the breeze tickling his skin.

And yet, looking at how Seungkwan was pretty much bothered, he felt guilty and got up. He gave Seungkwan a hand and offered to help him stand. Seungkwan tilted his head.

“Let’s go to the library instead,” Hansol said.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

The hand he offered was kept at bay, but he didn’t want to rush Seungkwan. He smiled. “You’re obviously sweating. Let’s find some shades and cool down.”

Seungkwan was surprised that his  _ new _ friend had even noticed. He didn’t realize that his face grew quizzical and confused as he hesitantly took Hansol’s offering hand and stood up, it made Hansol laugh.

“But …wouldn’t we get caught?” Seungkwan’s eyes were unsure. He’s not the type to do those stuffs anyway. “I really don’t wanna get into more trouble, though. And –and I’ve never done this before, so….”

To that Hansol laughed even harder, smacking Seungkwan softly by his scapula. “Relax, you’re with me. Just trust me okay?”

He’s got an issue of trusting, especially to strangers he’d just met. Just look at  _ him _ . The first thing Seungkwan saw from him was his overrated undercut hair, most people having said haircut were probably  _ assholes _ . The second thing he remembered that he saw from Hansol was an  _ ugly _ leather jacket, packed with edgy accessories right on it like ugly spikes and chains. And he drove around a  _ motorbike _ . Who else even drives a motorbike on this day and age? Seungkwan thought that this person was shady enough without his –presumably- bad attitude records that probably had stacked up in every teacher’s desk.

And he was saying that like it’s  _ so _ easy.

Considering that their school was pretty big to begin with; with the library located right across the main building –or in this case, the main building for the rooftop they’re hanging out at. Seungkwan knew by heart that in order to get to  _ that _ location, they would have to pass hallways and hallways of surveillance invested walls.

Seungkwan was still hesitant right until Hansol rolled his eyes and held his hand, pulling him down the stairs of the rooftop and back to the hallways of their school. It was fine for the first few meters, since it was basically just some unused laboratories and janitors, and Seungkwan felt like nothing was going to go bad. But right after some minutes of walking – _ with his hands in tow with Hansol’s _ \- he could feel his first danger for the day coming right his way – _ and Hansol’s _ .

“Hey,” he whispered harshly, “hey! I can feel something’s coming up.”

“Shh, no more noises,” Hansol whispered back.

“I think it’s a teacher!”

“Shhhhhhh!!!”

To their relief, it was just a janitor. They usually don’t bother much of the students’ antics, so they know they’ll be fine. Instead, the janitor told them good luck and waved them off like a supportive parent.

After a few minutes of avoiding surveillance cameras, just minutes before they reached their destination, the recess alarm dinged. Seungkwan groaned and thought about his misery and how he’s so patient in dealing with all the pranks by the gods he’s been having all his life.

\--- 

“That’s all I’m saying, Seungkwan. That is literally all.” Seungcheol said, they’re driving the rest of the journey home. The sun is completely set by now. Seungkwan was bored.

“No, you’re gonna bother me around later with the same topic.”

Joshua piped in. “Seungkwan, listen to him for a sec.” His tone is firm and clear. Maybe Joshua didn’t say anything scolding, and that his voice was just as gentle as ever, and yet the press of his tone made Seungkwan slumping back down. It was his way of telling Seungkwan that he should stop his attitude; seemed soft, and yet it always makes him even more afraid that he was at initial. He’s his brother’s boyfriend for a reason, after all.

He could hear Seungcheol muttering a grateful thank you, a smooch following right after. Seungkwan can’t stand couples sometimes.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m done anyway.” Seungcheol’s hand travelled to the back of the car just to ruffle his brother’s head. “Stop pouting.”

The gesture made Seungkwan do just the opposite; frowning even deeper. His words however contradicted his actions. “I’m not pouting.”

“Yes, you are, Seungkwannie.” The eldest glanced back, looking at his adorable Seungkwan. 

The boy grew even more annoyed at that. He crossed his arms and slumped further down, almost sliding off the seat. His plump cheeks grew redder out of his conscience, almost like two swollen peaches on his face. He did say that he wasn’t fond of all the babying, and knowing that Mingyu told him that he’ll find a  _ solution _ –for whatever that is,  _ and  _ also knowing that up until now there hasn’t been any changes, made him feeling a lot more irritated.

Seungcheol however didn’t notice how he’s genuinely vexed. Instead, he pinched his cheeks and cooed. “Aahhhhh, you’re the cutest, Kwannie.  _ Hyung _ can’t handle it.”

Joshua laughed, watching his boyfriend getting all soft for his little brother. Seungcheol got a light smack to his chest, followed by a ‘and you’ve never even said that to me’.

“Come on now, Seungcheol, pay attention to the road. I don’t want us to get killed just right around our driveway,” Joshua said to Seungcheol’s ears, leaning in and resting his head on his shoulders. “Oh yeah, you haven’t told him about your mother’s trip, have you?” He sat up again just to look at his boyfriend. Joshua glanced to meet Seungkwan and hurriedly turned back around, voice in a hushed manner.

Seungcheol made a face; his eyes squinting and lips clasped together. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

He turned just around the corner and the shop was finally just beyond reach. Seungkwan was dying to get inside already, getting some time for himself going and probably a bubble bath to relief his sour mood all day long. His older brother though, he was busy talking with Joshua. The car went at an agonizingly slow pace just to accommodate Seungcheol and Joshua’s conversation in secret. The one thing he hates the most about his older brothers are that they always seem to keep everything a secret from him, like he’s not supposed to know anything. 

Meanwhile on the front seat, they were bickering  _ again _ on whether Seungkwan is still going to cry whenever their mother goes away, just like how it was in Preschool. Mama Choi was away on a trip with Joshua’s grandmother; it seemed that they had planned this for some while. The two had bonded over Seungcheol’s and Joshua’s relationship, they got along incredibly fast, considering that they’re at the same age. And yet, even though they were okay with them going on trips and all, they didn’t say a word about it beforehand; just went straight up dropping a ‘hi, we’re going on a trip now. Take care, kids!’ before leaving to wherever they might be going.

“I don’t want to get him shocked, he might  _ panic _ .” Seungcheol was furrowing his brows in worry as he finally  _ finally _ pulled up on the driveway. “It was a sudden trip, you know? It’s not like any of us were informed –Seungkwan, open up the garage.” He ordered. Normally he wouldn’t even let him touch the garage door as opening it was quite difficult –it had rusted on some parts. Seungcheol hates seeing Seungkwan tiring himself.

The boy himself knew that there  _ was _ something that they kept from him. He begrudgingly went out of the car to do what Seungcheol told him to.

“Seungcheol, he’s 19,” Joshua reasoned. “I’m sure he’s a little too old for you to be thinking og him like that, don’t you think?”

“ _ He’s just 19 _ .”

The brunet groaned. “Seungcheol, I love you, but let’s not repeat what happened earlier today, alright?”

“I’m not! It’s just facts.”

_ Knock knock knock _ .

A frowning Seungkwan was knocking at Seungcheol’s window, giving him looks. The couple didn’t even realize that the garage door was already fully opened.

“Can’t you two stop arguing already? I’m getting mosquito bites just by standing here.” The boy was clearly annoyed, probably had enough from all the nagging and the unfair treatment he got all along the ride home. “And I don’t care if mom is not home, I can take care of myself,” Seungkwan continued, after his brother’s window rolled down.

Seungcheol sighed. He passed Seungkwan their house’s key and shooed him to go upstairs first. “Alright then, you go and wait for me by the dining table. I’ll cook dinner.” Because Seungcheol never believed that burgers could replace rice as meals. Seungkwan thinks its stupid.

And Seungkwan is a rebel, and he’s had too much of his brother’s orders anyway, so he stomped himself away. He clicked his tongue when he finally got inside, quickly running to his room and avoiding Mingyu’s greeting.

Missing just one dinner is fine, he knew his own health better than anyone else, and he’s barely even hungry. He locked his room shut immediately, turned on his music as loud as he could, wore his headphones, study, and ignored Seungcheol’s never-ending knocks on his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me kudos and comment stuffs, okay! It'll help me a lot and will keep me stay motivated.


End file.
